


drabbles

by cloudnining



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnining/pseuds/cloudnining
Summary: just some drabbles i'm posting on here, original requests can be found on my tumblr page!!https://kakushinteki.co.vu/post/618761413878579201/accepting-writing-promptsimagine-requests
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 13





	1. hinanami confession

Hajime gulped audibly, staring intently into his reflection in the bathroom connected to his cottage. After staring himself down for what could’ve been either five seconds or five decades, he began to pace around his room frantically.

He occasionally eyed the small rose inside a test tube in the middle of his room to ensure it was still there, existing.

He repeated the process of standing in front of his cottage’s door with his hand hovering over the knob, preparing himself for a confident stride out only to fail and revert back into the comfort zone of his room. He cursed at himself each time, wishing he could just get on with it already.

He scooped up the rose and stepped out the door with confidence, only to jolt backwards and nearly trip on himself immediately at the sight of none other than Chiaki at his door, arm extended forward as if she had been about to knock on Hajime’s door.

“Hey hey,” she called out to him as he regained his composure. She smiled faintly. “How’d you know I’d knock?”

Hajime cleared his throat about four times before finding it in himself to answer. “Um, well, it’s probably part of my ultimate talent… maybe?” He kicked himself mentally for that. _Dammit!_ Not smooth, not at all.

Chiaki frowned. “Hajime, are you okay? You seem jittery.”

Hajime nodded so fast he swore he could feel his brain bounce around his skull, hands still clutching the rose tube behind him like a cartoon character dramatically hiding something.

“Whatcha got there?” Chiaki asked, obviously referring to said object.

Hajime audibly gulped once more, and without thinking, blurted out: “ _Ilikeyouatonthisisforyou!_ ” as he shoved the rose towards Chiaki.

Chiaki gasped quietly, taking the rose and examining it. Though she hoped she knew what it meant, she couldn’t help but wonder if that was what it was. She paused for a brief moment, then looked back up at Hajime, who was standing crouched down with his hands on his knees catching his breath and staring at the ground, face red.

“Do you mean like… as a friend?” Chiaki’s voice decreased to a whisper, “or something more?”

Hajime blinked, snapping out of it and looking back towards Chiaki. It was her turn to avoid eye contact now; she rocked back and forth on her feet gently, a subtle but definite sign of her anxiety. Hajime’s heart sank. She wasn’t _rejecting_ him, per se, but she didn’t really understand? Even with the rose and what it meant?

“More… I want more than just being your friend, Chiaki.” Hajime’s voice was silky and smooth, like warm honey dripping down. He was determined to make his feelings as clear as possible to Chiaki.

“What..?” Chiaki felt those feelings being hinted at, but hearing Hajime actually say those words was something she, despite it all, never actually saw coming.

Hajime nodded and looked deeply into her eyes, determined. “Chiaki, I know this may seem sudden, but uhm…”

“Yes.” Chiaki blurted, quickly covering her mouth with her hands after. “I mean, I believe so? I dunno what you were going to actually say but I have a pretty good idea… I think.”

“Alright.” Hajime beamed.

Chiaki began tracing circles on the ground with her foot sheepishly. “However…”

Hajime’s heart sank, and he looked at Chiaki with pleading eyes, “However…?”

“Hajime… is it really okay? I mean…. I’ve felt like that too, for a while. But…”

Hajime tilted his head in confusion. “But..?” What’s not okay about it? _Don’t we like each other back?_

“Not to sound like Nagito, but…” Chiaki breathed in sharply. “What exactly do you see in someone like me?”

Hajime was taken aback by the question. He knew he himself was flooded with insecurities; people like Mikan and Nagito who made it obvious that they were, too, and even people who put up strong fronts for them like Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko had hidden insecurities rooted deep within their cores. But…Chiaki? Hajime wanted to literally kick himself for being inconsiderate enough to not contend with the notion that even someone with such an immaculately calm and collected demeanor like Chiaki could have them too. And over having feelings for…someone like Hajime? Hajime bit his lip and inhaled, ready to support Chiaki however she needed.

“Chiaki…” he started, “You’re just about the sweetest person I know. You know how to remain calm for the sake of others, you’re incredibly selfless and compassionate. You just want to help other people…how could I not love y-” Hajime stopped in his tracks, not wanting to scare her off but knowing full well she’d know exactly what he was about to say. He looked back toward Chiaki expecting disgust, but was shocked when she carried a warm, loving(?) expression herself.

“Hajime… let’s go out.” She smiled at him, extending her hand out. In a surprising feat of courage, Hajime took her hand and pulled her into a hug with it, nodding happily.

“I love you, too.” She faintly whispered into his ear. To no one’s surprise, Hajime’s face glowed a bright red, and he nuzzled his face into Chiaki’s neck.

The two spent a long afternoon of cuddling and talking about their feelings.


	2. hinanami/kamukoma double date

Chiaki stepped inside the living room, beelining straight for the table where Komaeda, Izuru, and Hajime were having breakfast and gingerly placed a pamphlet in front of each of them before taking her own spot at the table, sitting down and leaning into Hajime to kiss his cheek. Hajime turned beet red, still not used to the concept of PDA, and attempted to keep his attention on the pamphlet.

“Morning, Chiaki!” Komaeda was the first to speak up, already flipping through the pamphlet’s pages. “New arcade in town, huh?”

Chiaki simply nodded and looked over to Izuru, who continued to sip on his orange juice. Komaeda reached out his hand to connect with Izuru’s free one, beaming.

“I’m certain you were able to deduce that even just from Chiaki entering the room with something like that in her hand, huh?”

Izuru simply nodded and looked over to Chiaki.

“Is that a yes?” Chiaki asked, smiling warmly. Izuru nodded once more in approval.

“Well, with the world going back to the merry old way it was, this is something to be celebrated, don’tcha think? And the chance to go with none other than the Ultimate Gamer…” Komaeda was about to go off on one of his usual tangents before turning his attention back to Hajime. “You’re as quiet as Izuru, Hajime. You  _ will  _ be coming, right?”

Chiaki looked over at Hajime, trying not to look pleading but barely failing.

Hajime, who’d been absentmindedly sipping on his orange juice whilst coming to terms with the kiss that still lingered on his cheek, nodded enthusiastically “Well, um, of course! That was never in question.”

Chiaki beamed at Hajime, whose response was to further avert his gaze. He needed to seriously work on getting used to this whole thing. He did not want his bashfulness to come across as unkind or dismissive of Chiaki and her feelings.

“Then it’s settled. We’re going to the arcade, and, uh- I heard there’s a couple shops selling stuff like candy and snacks around so we could maybe try some of those…I think.” Chiaki said.

The four finished breakfast and the dish washing and re-organizing that ensued, and after changing made their way to the arcade, which Chiaki had informed them was only about a twenty minute walk away.

Hajime looked over at Komaeda and Izuru, who’d been happily walking with their hands linked together the entire walk. Sure, Izuru did not have much to say, but Komaeda wasn’t someone who struggled in filling in the space for conversation. He looked at his own distance from Chiaki and frowned.  _ It’s simple, just ask her to hold hands, or to link arms, or—  _ Hajime’s lips quivered, the words stuck in his throat.

Chiaki noticed how visibly upset he was and frowned, determined. “Hajime, if something is wrong… are you sick? Would you have rather stayed home?”

Hajime kicked himself mentally. Chiaki already noticed something was off? So much for trying to help her have a good day. He inhaled sharply, just as determined as her. Honesty is the best policy, right? “Chiaki, no, it’s just that, um…”

“Yes?” Chiaki tilted her head, frown glued to her still.

“I just…”  _ Say it, say it! _ “I’m so happy we’re together. Dating. I like you. A lot. I’m just so awkward at this whole…” he waved his arms around them dramatically and made motions clasping his own two hands together and pointing at Izuru and Komaeda “Y’know…”

“Oh! I know. Being separated from Izuru physically.” She nodded to herself firmly, serious expression on her face as if she were a detective having realized a very essential clue.

“Um, no. I mean uh, sure there is  _ that _ , but…”  _ That’s not it! _ “I would like to h-h-hold-”

Chiaki gazed at him encouragingly. “Hold…?”

“Ha—haa” Hajime struggled with each syllable, face growing redder by the second.

“Haaa? Ha Hajime…Hold…Hajime?” Chiaki looked at him in confusion. Hajime shook his head harder, cursing mentally at himself.

“ _ Holdhandswithyou! _ ” He said, lightning fast and hoping she wouldn’t catch on. Chiaki did, however, and a faint blush spread across her face. She beamed at Hajime, happily extending her hand out to him.

“I’m so glad!” She giggled. Hajime glued his eyes on the floor as he took her hand and they kept moving forward.

“Ah, those two…” Komaeda sighed happily, covering his laugh with his free hand. Izuru merely stared at him as he had been their entire walk thus far.

“Nothing to say, Izuru?” Komaeda asked, gentle eyes questioning him. Izuru shook his head softly, quickly leaning in to press a kiss to Komaeda’s cheek before turning his face away, glowing beet red unbeknownst to Komaeda. Komaeda put his free hand up to said cheek, pleasantly shocked.

“Still not so different after all, huh?” Komaeda laughed.


End file.
